UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: OS NAVIDEÑO. SxS: Un deseo, un encuentro inesperado y una muy feliz Navidad.


DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y algunos rasgos de su personalidad son propios de obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es enteramente propiedad de su humilde servidora.

 ** _Para Alán, el recuerdo inspirador, y el mejor amor de verano._**

 ** _•••_**

 **UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD**

Faltaba apenas un día para Noche Buena y Serena sería enviada por su madre a Tokio a pasar las festividades navideñas.

—Prometo que será sólo por esta Navidad.

La rubia entornó la mirada ante las palabras dichas, sabía que mentía. La madre de Serena trabajaba en una importante trasnacional que al parecer convertía en _zombies_ adictos al trabajo a sus colaboradores, y aunque se tratase de fechas especiales, la señora Tsukino debía atender asuntos de importancia, teniendo que dejar a su hija al cuidado de sus tías.

—Podría quedarme en casa, puedo ver películas, incluso preparar algo para cenar y esperar a que llegues —soltó, esperando convencer a su madre.

—Serena, no lo hagas más difícil, tengo guardia y no sé hasta qué hora pueda ir a casa. Con tus tías harán una deliciosa cena, habrá regalos, y estarán todos juntos.

—Pero no estarás tú —susurró bajando la mirada con franca tristeza.

El altavoz comenzó a escucharse.

« _Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Tokio, con salida a las 16:00 horas, favor de abordar el andén número 10_ »

—Es tu tren, querida.

—Lo sé…

—Serena, sé que algún día lo vas a entender. Ahora dame un gran abrazo y por favor quita esa cara, es Navidad.

La rubia se limitó a despedirse medianamente de su madre mientras arrastrando sus pasos se dirigió al andén indicado.

—¡Navidad! Bah, no son más que patrañas.

El camino le pareció tedioso, tenía más de cinco años sin visitar a las dichosas tías. Seguramente iban a querer tratarla como a una chiquilla y no como la mujer que sentía ya era, al menos a nivel intelectual porque físicamente a sus diecisiete años, su cuerpo seguía estando flacuchento, su piel desprovista de bronceado y su característico peinado de coletas con odangos que se reusaba a abandonar no ayudaban mucho.

Llegó al fin a la estación después de un par de horas y dos _PlayLists_ completos con canciones tristonas.

Serena se abrió paso entre la multitud intentando divisar a alguno de sus familiares, cuando unas delicadas y frías manos le taparon los ojos.

—¿Qui-quién es? No me gustan estas bromas —dijo con voz seca.

—Pero si te encantaban.

La voz le resultó muy familiar, y apartando las heladas palmas de su rostro volteó para toparse de frente con la afable mirada de la tía Lita.

—Eres una gigante señorita, de no haber sido por tus coletas jamás te habría reconocido, tontamente seguía esperando a una niña y no a esta linda jovencita.

La rubia se sonrojó. La tía Lita era prima de su madre, y la más joven de todas, si acaso le doblaba la edad a Serena y siendo esta ya una adolescente bien podía pasar por su hermana mayor.

—Gracias, tía.

—No me llames tía, si apenas soy un poco más grande que tú. Anda, dame tu maleta y vayamos al auto, me estoy congelando.

Durante el camino a casa, Lita le contó a Serena acerca de las locuras de las tías. Tres hermanas que eran en realidad sus tías abuelas y que se habían quedado solteras disfrutando su vejez juntas al lado de Lita, hija única de la tía Esmeralda que al enviudar había ido a vivir con sus otras dos consanguíneas.

—Son muy graciosas, la vas a pasar muy bien.

Serena intentaba sonreír, pero la amargura de haber sido casi obligada por su madre a ir la tenían adusta.

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Era más o menos como lo recordaba en su infancia. Una acogedora casa a las afueras de la ciudad. El conjunto habitacional daba la impresión de haberse quedado en el tiempo, pues la calidez de las casas, y lo colorido del lugar distaba mucho de la modernidad de la capital.

—No ha cambiado nada —susurró Serena.

—No, aquí seguimos igual de felices —le respondió sonriendo.

El recibimiento no pudo ser más afectuoso, las tres regordetas tías se abalanzaron sobre la muchacha dejándola casi sin aire. La casa olía a canela, y los adornos navideños que copaban la estancia le hicieron saber a Serena que ese sitio podía llamarse hogar.

El impulso de la festividad comenzó a cosquillearle el vientre, y por un momento pensó que podía incluso disfrutar el estar ahí. Pero pronto desistió, ella se había prometido no estar feliz.

—Puedo subir a una habitación, estoy cansada —mintió.

—Claro, Serena, ven te muestro el que será tu cuarto.

Lita la acompañó con sus maletas. La recámara escogida para ella sería la del fondo. Antes de dejarla sola para que descansara como lo había pedido, la tía Lita soltó una advertencia.

—Espero que puedas dormir, si te hacen mucho ruido, dime y yo voy a darle un buen escarmiento.

La rubia se preguntó a qué se refería la muchacha, pero no deseaba seguir conversando, estaba decidida a ser una odiosa aquella Navidad y si tenía que pasarse el día entero encerrada lo haría.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Serena descubriera a qué se refería su tía.

La pared retumbaba considerablemente y la rubia sentía que por momentos se le vendría encima con semejante escándalo.

—¡Pero, qué demonios!

Las casas de aquel complejo estaban pegadas unas con otras, por lo que probablemente el vecino era el causante de dicho concierto no pedido.

—Un baterista frustrado, lo que me faltaba —bufó mientras se ponía de pie buscando algo para golpear la pared.

Tomó un bastón de la esquina del ropero y comenzó a golpetear con fuerza.

—¡Cállate, déjame dormir!

El ruido cesó.

—Vaya, parece que lo logré. ¡Gracias! —gritó hacia la pared.

Pero el sonido se reanudó con mayor intensidad.

—¡No puede ser!

Absolutamente molesta bajó las escaleras para quejarse con sus tías, pero estas ya la esperaban con un gran pastel y tazas de café.

—Ya íbamos a ir por ti, mira, Lita nos hizo pastel de chocolate.

—Sí, pero… yo estaba…

Serena comenzó a salivar, amaba el pastel de chocolate y aquel se veía delicioso. Tal vez sólo una rebanada, después de todo odiar la Navidad no estaba peleado con comer un poco. Así es que, aunque un tanto huraña se sentó a la mesa a degustar el postre que habían hecho para ella.

La tarde pasó sin que la rubia lo notara, realmente aquellas mujeres eran muy graciosas y aunque no lo aceptara lo estaba pasando muy bien.

La hora de ir a dormir estaba cerca y Serena se despidió con un beso de sus tías, incluso había olvidado quejarse con Lita del ruidoso vecino.

Subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación, tal vez haría un esfuerzo por estar bien. Sacó el celular de su bolso y tecleó el número de su madre.

« _Buzón de voz, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono_ »

La blonda chica colgó furiosa, y el sentimiento anti Navidad la volvió a embargar. Entró a su habitación deseando perderse entre las almohadas para no escuchar su llanto ni sus pensamientos.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar, ya no eran baquetas golpeteando, aquello eran las notas de una guitarra acústica que parecían querer acompañar su melancolía y Serena decidió no protestar.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por los resquicios de la ventana, pero no fue eso lo que en realidad la despertó. De nueva cuenta el sonido infernal de una batería amenazaba con romperle los tímpanos y la paciencia.

— _'Uishh'_ ¡Es el colmo! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

Con los cabellos alborotados, y la marca de la almohada sobre la mejilla derecha Serena decidió asomarse al balcón.

Tomó el bastón de la tarde anterior y extendiendo la mano lo más que pudo comenzó a golpetear en la puerta corrediza del vecino.

Desde la casa contigua un chico de tal vez 18 o 19 años tocaba afanoso su batería. Llevaba los audífonos puestos por lo que no escuchaba el llamado de la ventana.

—Demonios —pensó Serena—. No me escucha, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

En un impulso característico de ella, brincó hacia el balcón vecino para que la vieran, estaba como loca, pero era de esperarse si alguien osaba despertarla así a las siete de la mañana un 24 de diciembre.

Entre los cortinajes el muchacho pudo divisar una silueta. No podía creer que Lita estuviera tan desquiciada como saltarse a su balcón.

Divertido observó como la persona por fuera elevaba los brazos con algo que parecía un palo en la mano derecha, parecía estar vociferando una sarta de maldiciones y sonrió deteniendo su práctica musical. De pronto, le llamó la atención el largo del cabello y la altura, esa no era Lita, ¿entonces quién?

Corrió la cortina para toparse con los ojos más azules que jamás hubiese visto. La chiquilla frente a él era por demás encantadora a pesar de tener el cabello de una chiflada y un almohadazo en el rostro además de un pijama tan ridículo que ni una niña de cinco años querría ponerse.

Serena se quedó pasmada, había imaginado al dichoso vecino como un ogro, no como un atractivo muchacho.

Seiya corrió también la puerta para poder hablarle.

—¿Sí? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Eh, eh… yo…

—Si sabías que estás en propiedad privada, ¿verdad?

—Es que yo… —tartamudeó.

—Es que tú ¿qué? — preguntó inclinándose hacia ella para ponerla todavía más nerviosa.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que se le saliera una babucha y se tambaleara. Los colores comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—Eres un antipático.

—¡¿Perdón?! Disculpa, pero tú te brincaste a mi casa. Además ¿quién eres?

—Soy Serena Tsukino, y si estoy aquí es porque quiero que calles ese ruido infernal.

Seiya sonrió, al parecer la chiquilla era familiar de Lita. El joven había tenido a la tía de Serena como amor platónico y disfrutaba de hacerla enojar con sus ruidosas mañanas.

—Ya veo, eres igual de quejumbrosa que ella.

—¡¿Quejumbrosa yo?!

El pelinegro soltó una gran carcajada.

—No crees que habría sido más razonable ir a tocar a mi casa y pedir que guardara silencio en lugar de aparecerte aquí intentando golpearme con eso —dijo señalando hacia el bastón.

Serena escondió el bastón detrás suyo, estaba sumamente avergonzada.

—No iba a golpearte.

—Menos mal, porque sería una lástima.

—¿Una lástima? —preguntó.

—Claro, imagina privar al mundo de este rostro —dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

— _'Uishh_ ', sólo déjame dormir, ¡quieres!

La rubia dio la vuelta y levantando una pierna se decidió a cruzar nuevamente hacia su balcón.

—Oye, espera…

Serena quedó con medio cuerpo en sus dominios.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Deberías lavarte la cara antes de venir a reclamar —le dijo con falsa fanfarronería—. Así no puedo observarlo bien.

—¿Eh?

Serena se apresuró a cruzar para meterse al cuarto y buscar un espejo. En efecto la rubia parecía una desquiciada con el cabello enredado, las comisuras de los labios blancas producto de su salivación nocturna y la mejilla marcada.

No había terminado de salir de su momento vergonzoso cuando la batería volvió a sonar.

—¡Fantástico! Esto es la guerra.

 **UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD**

La celebración estaba cerca, las tías iban y venían por la casa llevando condimentos y cortando lo que había que rebanar.

—Perdón que no te hagamos mucho caso querida, pero debemos cocinar.

—Está bien tía, no te preocupes, tal vez llame a mamá.

La tía Esmeralda pudo percibir el tono triste en la voz de su sobrina.

—Hija, ella es una mujer muy importante, pero estoy segura que estás en sus pensamientos.

—Puede ser…

El timbre interrumpió la plática incómoda.

—Yo voy —gritó Lita bajando las escaleras.

La muchacha abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de quien estaba afuera.

Serena pensó que sería alguien conocido porque escuchó cuando su tía lo hizo entrar. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con esos socarrones zafiros que tanto la habían avergonzado e impactado por la mañana.

El chico lucía muy apuesto, llevaba un abrigo negro y una bufanda roja. Su cara estaba rojiza, tal vez por el frío de afuera, y traía entre las manos una caja con un gran moño.

—¿Tú? —resopló la chica.

—Veo que ya se conocieron —dijo Lita totalmente encantada.

No había reparado en que tenían probablemente edades similares y que Seiya podía entretener a su sobrina en lo que ellas preparaban todo para la cena.

—Seiya, mi niño.

Una de las tías salió de la cocina con el delantal puesto y se apresuró a tomar sus mejillas como si fuese un bebé, haciendo que Serena retuviera una carcajada.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeñín?

Seiya se puso aún más rojo, y Serena supo que no estaba así por el clima de la calle.

—Vine a traerle esto a ella —dijo extendiendo la caja en dirección a Serena.

Las miradas de todas recayeron en la rubia.

—A… ¿a mí?

—Perdón por ser tan grosero en la mañana, me disculpo — dijo con una sonrisa desarmadora.

—¿En la mañana? —preguntó Lita sorprendida.

—Eh, eh, gracias, no era necesario, con tocar más bajo o más tarde hubiese sido suficiente.

—Ya veo, nuestro Seiya te regaló un concierto —expuso la tía Esmeralda.

—Algo así, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. Espero que te gusten, las hizo mi mamá.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Bueno es que yo…

—¡Ya sé!—gritó Lita—. ¿Por qué no van al centro comercial al encendido del árbol?

—¡Qué! ¿juntos?

—Anda Serena, ve con él. ¿Verdad que la puedes llevar Seiya?

—Pues, si a ella no le molesta.

—Entonces anda querida, toma tu abrigo y vayan a divertirse un poco en lo que cocinamos todo.

Las tías estaban algo inquietas por encontrar la forma de sacar a Serena de la casa un par de horas, planeaban darle una sorpresa de Navidad. Así es que el que se conociera con el hijo de los vecinos les había caído perfecto, aunque seguían preguntándose cuándo y cómo se habían visto.

 **UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD**

Durante el trayecto al centro comercial Serena permaneció en silencio, hundiendo las manos sobre las bolsas de su abrigo y cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con la gruesa bufanda de lana que su madre le había obsequiado la Navidad pasada.

—¿Acaso sólo hablas por las mañanas?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, habría querido evitar a toda costa aquel bochornoso momento con ese presumido. ¡Qué se creía!

—Vaya, supongo que tengo que tocar de nueva cuenta mi batería para hacerte soltar al menos una maldición.

Serena se detuvo en seco y bajando la bufanda al fin entre abrió los labios para contestarle.

—Si vengo aquí es porque mis tías insistieron, no porque quiera pasar tiempo contigo.

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa, esa chica no era como las demás que lo hostigaban, ésta se estaba haciendo la difícil y eso le encantaba.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De lo diferente que te ves arreglada, eres muy bonita.

Serena sintió de pronto la cabeza caliente y la bufanda comenzó a asfixiarla un poco.

—No vas a decir nada, por lo regular la gente dice gracias cuando se le hace un cumplido.

—Eso no fue un cumplido —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Te estás burlando de mí.

—No, si yo quiero decirte que tienes un almohadazo te lo digo, si quiero decirte que tienes unos ojos muy lindos, también lo hago — le dijo acercándose a ella.

—Seguramente le dices eso a todas las chicas.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Dices puras tonterías Serena, anda, vamos a ver el árbol.

Seiya tomó del brazo a la chica haciendo que esta sacara la mano de la bolsa, sus dedos resbalaron a través del brazo hasta llegar a la mano. La rubia dio un respingo al sentir sus cálidas palmas cubriendo sus finos dedos, pero calló, no deseaba interrumpir ese maravilloso contacto.

—¡Corre Serena, vamos!

—Sí, sí —dijo afianzándose mejor al agarre que le parecía mágicamente celestial.

Serena era una chica por decirlo de algún modo ordinaria, en el colegio los chicos preferían la belleza exótica de su mejor amiga Rei Hino, una morocha de hermoso cabello azabache y ojos violetas. Por lo que, para ella, encontrarse en ese momento tomada de la mano de alguien como él la tenía absolutamente sonrojada.

Seiya era hijo único, un joven atlético, de facciones finas y enormes ojos azul zafiro que deseaba convertirse en músico, de ahí sus ensayos día y noche. Estaba en su primer año universitario y ya era de los chicos más populares del campus. A pesar de tener a muchas jovencitas detrás suyo, Seiya no había encontrado en ellas algo que no le aburriese, todas le parecían del mismo molde. Mujeres o chiquillas superficiales que nunca se interesaban por sus sueños, y él no deseaba ser un novio trofeo. Por eso, al ver a la simpática y algo loca sobrina de sus vecinas, algo dentro de él, le hizo saber que esa Navidad sería especial.

Llegaron al árbol aun tomados de las manos, al detenerse Serena pensó que se vería mal si ella no retiraba el agarre, así es que de un tirón se zafó.

Seiya pudo notar su nerviosismo y el colorete por su pequeño rostro.

—¿Te han dicho que pareces un bombón?

—¿Un qué?

—Un bombón, eres muy tierna —le dijo cerrando los ojos producto de su sonrisa.

Serena sintió desmayar.

—Yo… yo… Me llamo Serena.

—Serena Bombón, entonces.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese reclamar, el árbol comenzó a prender en su base.

—Bombón ¡Mira!, ya comenzó. Cuando se prenda la estrella de la punta debes pedir un deseo.

La petición fue sencilla, había sólo una cosa que ella pudiese desear aquella Navidad.

Seiya la observaba. Se veía tan linda con los ojos cerrados, concentrada pidiendo algo, que se dijo que lo que fuese que estuviera pensando, él deseaba que también se hiciese realidad.

Las luces fulgurando por doquier y las enormes esferas doradas proyectando luminosidades los embelesaron.

Posterior a eso, Seiya le invitó un chocolate caliente, y más tarde fueron a la pista de patinaje. Serena se sentía agradecida de haberlo encontrado. Llevaban escasas dos horas y parecían conocerse de toda la vida.

Estaban próximos a regresar a casa cuando un ayudante de Santa apareció junto a ellos, había estado haciendo bromas a los que pasaban por aquel pasillo y regalando dulces a los niños.

—¡Unos novios en Navidad! —gritó el enano.

—No, no, espera, nosotros no…

—Déjalo, está bien —dijo Seiya riendo.

—Necesitan sellar su amor, esperen un momento por favor.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos esperando a que regresara el gracioso enanito. De pronto lo vieron con lo que parecía ser una escalera.

El ayudante de Santa, colocó la escalera al lado de ellos, subió por ella y al quedar por encima de la cabeza de Seiya sacó de su bolsillo un muérdago.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Seiya.

El pelinegro se sonrojó considerablemente, pues algunas personas se habían congregado para ver el espectáculo del enano.

Serena parecía no entender del todo lo que sucedía, no tenía ni idea de qué significaba el tener un pedazo de rama en su cabeza.

La multitud comenzaba a animar al chico para que diera el primer paso.

—¿Qué… qué pasa?

—Es un muérdago, Bombón…

—¿Y eso qué es?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—¡Pues no!

—Tienes que besarme, si estás debajo de uno como nosotros es señal de que debemos besarnos.

Serena volteó a ver a los presentes con el color de un tomate maduro.

—No nos dejaran en paz si no lo hacemos, será sólo un pequeño beso, lo prometo —le susurró casi al oído.

—Eh, eh, yo…

—No temas, yo seré tu guía.

En menos de lo que la rubia pensó, Seiya tomó con delicadeza su barbilla para acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios. Un pequeño roce y bastó para obtener los aplausos del público y los vítores del enano que desde arriba hacía sonar una campanilla.

Serena no escuchó nada más, todo se resumía a los suaves labios de él sobre los de ella. Apenados se separaron luego de unos segundos.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Bombón!

—Yo… este… —suspiró—. ¡Feliz Navidad, Seiya!

 **UN DESEO PARA NAVIDAD**

En el regreso a casa intercambiaron números e hicieron la promesa de volverse a ver. A Serena le faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria y después de eso se mudaría a Tokio, y tal vez, sólo tal vez podrían verse más seguido.

Serena iba a tocar el timbre cuando advirtió la puerta abierta.

—Pasa conmigo, para que te despidas de mis tías.

—De acuerdo —contestó él.

Entraron juntos, percibiendo que la casa parecía estar sola, aunque el aroma de la comida ya impregnaba todo el lugar.

—¿Tías? —llamó la rubia.

Detrás del árbol de Navidad de la estancia salió el deseo que apenas unas horas antes había pedido con tanta devoción.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Serena!

La rubia corrió a abrazar a su madre, mientras las tías salían de sus escondites.

—Pero ¿cómo? Yo pensé que tu trabajo… —sollozó afianzándose más a los brazos maternos.

—Tus tías me hicieron ver que estas fechas son para estar en familia.

—¡Gracias, mamá!, ¡gracias por venir!

Seiya no podía apartar la mirada de ella, el pecho le golpeteaba con fuerza, esa rubia no sólo era bella por fuera, también por dentro.

—Ya veo que te gustó mi sobrina —le dijo Lita con voz socarrona.

—Este, yo…

—Espero que para quedar bien con ella nos hagas el favor de no tocar la batería a las siete de la mañana.

El pelinegro rió.

—Promesa, Lita, tocaré a las ocho.

—¡Seiya!

Después de presentarlo con su madre Serena lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Veo que se te cumplió tu deseo, Bombón.

—Sí, fue justo lo que pedí.

—¿Te veré mañana para ir de nuevo a patinar?

—Sería un placer.

—¡Perfecto! Y sabes… espero que ese enano vuelva a cruzarse en nuestro camino.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

—Adiós, Seiya

—Adiós, Bomboncito.

El pelinegro avanzó hacia su portón cuando ella de nuevo lo llamó.

—Seiya…

—¿Sí? Bombón.

—No necesitas tener siempre un muérdago cerca.

—Lo tomaré muy en cuenta. ¡Feliz Navidad!

•••

¡Hola, amigos lectores! Estamos a nada de Noche Buena y Navidad, espero que todos estén en compañía de sus seres amados y que pasen unas fiestas increíbles.

Hice este OS con mucho amor para ustedes, déjenme contarles que está inspirado en una historia que le sucedió a su servidora cuando tenía 16 años. Tuve que darle el giro navideño para que quedara, pero ese verano del 2005 será algo que jamás olvidaré, así es que si eres Alán y lees esto, espero que hayas mejorado con la batería, y que sigas con esa increíble sonrisa que me derritió en la adolescencia.

Espero que les guste, esta meloso, pero qué les digo... ¡Es Navidad!

Tal vez sea lo último que escriba este año, no lo sé, yo también quiero descansar. Ya sólo queda pendiente el Intercambio Estelar de LK que también será navideño, así es que, ese puede que se ponga a hornear la siguiente semana, quién sabe.

Les mando un gran abrazo, y mis mejores deseos.


End file.
